I love you, please come back
by Reikan
Summary: Trowa feels love as he is sent off on a mision with Julie, but before it ends something happens which will change both their lives forever.Songfic for 'I can't fight this feeling' anymore by REO speedwagon


I Love you, Please come back

Disclaimer: Gundam wing does not belong to me as much as i would really like it to, although Julie Takao does. I am also not making any money off this in anyway so don't sue (i'm broke)

* * *

_/I can't fight this feeling any longer.And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger./  
_

'Julie, I now only live on your memories,

Your laughter echoing in the wind.

My heart has whispered your name

And my lips longed for your taste,

For the past year.'_  
_

The hail rained down heavily against the cold windows, blurring the view outside, tears of pain falling from the sky. A tall youth starred out the window his green eyes tired and cheerless. It looked like another rainy day at the winner estate.

'How could I forget what happened?

When it haunts me day and night,

Though it seems less than a year ago.'

_/I only wish I had the strength to let it show.  
I tell myself that I can't holdout forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together./_

It seemed quiet that day at the safe house, Wufei was outside practicing his martial arts, Heero was at his computer trying to hack another programmer, Duo was in front of the TV with Julie playing a video game and Quatre was with Trowa sitting on the couch. Suddenly Trowa's transmitter bleeped indicating a new mission.

"Hmmmm, looks like it's just you and me on this one Julie" Trowa said out loud.

"Awwww dam you Shinigami! You're too good" Julie pouted as Duo beat her not paying any attention to Trowa,

"Hey you nearly had me Shinrai" he smiled at Julie Pouting, of course Shinigami is the nick name Duo gave him self meaning God of death and Shinrai is what Duo called Julie; Trust.

"Come on Julie we got a mission to do" Trowa starred down at the teen girl acting like a four year old. But Julie stuck her tongue out at him then went to fetch her guns.

_/You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.  
And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight./ _

"See ya guys" Julie waved good bye to Heero, Duo and Quatre then leaving with Trowa to a motorcycle, she had no idea that was her last goodbye to them.

"I'll drive" he said bluntly

Julie didn't protest like she normally would instead she got on the vehicle and wrapped her arms around Trowa holding against him tightly as the rode against the wind.

_/You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought i might./ _

'Julie nothing can describe how I felt when you held tightly against me.

I wished so hard that you could be like that with me forever.

I only ever did tell Quatre, my best friend how I felt about you.

He swore not to tell and he indeed he did just that.'

As the two teens arrived at the decayed, creepy warehouse they braced themselves for the danger ahead. Trowa lead the way with his gun at hand and Julie with her two guns. Sneaking around the back and through the back door they made their way to the center of the base to see the Gundam surrounded by many guards.

_/And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever/_

"Trowa! Look! It's the Gundam" Julie said in a whisper

"Yes, we have to find those blue prints now" Trowa replied

Julie moves slowly backwards from their hiding place catching the attention of a near by guard, he immediately shot at Julie missing her body; just.

"Trowa!" she yelped

"Come on!" he yelled grabbing her hand, heading for the stairs.

_/Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore./ _

"Intruders on the second floor! It must be those Gundam pilots" the guard reported to his walkie talkie.

Julie and Trowa both ran for their lives but still looked for the blueprints, a mission is a mission and must be completed or they died trying as Heero once put it. While they ran Trowa spotted the plan room, knowing the blueprints must be in there.

_/My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find. /_

"Julie get the blueprints, I'll hold them off" Trowa said in a rushed voice

"Trowa..."Julie almost whispered, gripping the hand that held hers. Trowa had forgotten about it and blushed letting go of her hand.

"Just go!" he yelled

Julie went into the room quickly not caring if anyone was in there only worrying about Trowa, when she found the prints she grabbed them turning around only to find herself screaming a high-pitched scream as pain surged through her system.

Trowa hearing the scream, rushed in shooting down the OZ private.

"Julie! No!" Trowa cried out, holding his tears back.

The blond haired girl lay on the floor clutching her wounds as she starred at Trowa completely terrified.

_/And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. /_

'Julie that was the first time I ever saw you,

With the pure look of fear on your face

And it was the first time I felt so much pain,

Even your scream hurt me.'

"Trowa ...I"

"Sssssshhhhh don't say anything your going to be alright Julie" Trowa carefully lifted her up so she lay rest on his lap.

_/And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for/_

"Trowa...just take the plans and go" Julie said while biting back her screams of pain.

"No I wont leave you" Trowa looked scarred from the mere thought of it.

_/It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever./ _

"I..."

"Please don't speak" Trowa hushed her,

"I...love"

_/Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for./_

"Julie, please!" Trowa shut his eyes as Julie let her tears stain her cheeks and cupped Trowa's cheek with a bloodied hand.

"I...I...love...you..."she whispered.

"Julie!" Trowa gasped and snapped his eyes open as Julies hand left his cheek and silence surrounded them.

_/And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door/ _

He looked down at Julie, her eyes had shut. He laid a hand over her chest, no heart beat, no steady rise and fall of breath. Trowa's eyes widened after seconds, then minutes past her body still laid silent,

Dead.

_/Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore./_

Trowa trembling with pain of the loss of his beloved, stood up with her in his arms letting his tears flood from his eyes.

He managed to get back to the safe house and opened the door slowly.

"Trowa Julie your back ear..."Wufei said but stopped as Quatre let out a shocking gasp.

They saw a shaking Trowa carrying a lifeless Julie.

Trowa still gazed outside the window, Tears threatening to once again drip down his cheeks.

'Julie I'm sorry,

I let you die with out thinking

It's my fault your not here with me now

I want to see you again badly

I love you, please come back'

THE END

* * *

AN: I love this story, if you listen to it with the music it just makes you wanna cry lol.Reviews or comments would be great thanks for reading it! 


End file.
